In a stator manufacturing method, a plurality of divided-core members are assembled into a cylindrical shape to constitute a stator. Actually, divided-core assemblies each including a divided-core member with a teeth on which a coil is wound are arranged in a cylindrical shape to constitute a stator assembly, and coil end portions are resin-molded to complete a stator.
When the divided-core assemblies are to be arranged in a cylindrical shape to constitute the stator assembly, the outer periphery of the assemblies is restricted with a metal ring as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
However, this method needs a work to thermally expand the metal ring in order to fit the ring on the assemblies, resulting in an increased cost.
To solve this problem, for example, Patent Document 2 proposes the following technique. Firstly, divided-core assemblies are arranged in a cylindrical shape to form a stator assembly, the outer periphery of the stator assembly is restricted by an outer-periphery restricting jig, and then this stator assembly is subjected to resin molding to fill a plurality of slots formed between teeth. Thereafter, the outer-periphery restricting jig is removed and the outer periphery of the stator assembly is entirely resin-molded.